pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanoid Guns
Humanoid Guns appear like human beings except that one of their hands is missing. The body appears how they look like depends on the gun they have. HOWEVER, if a gun is dual wielded, they have 4 arms. 2 For the gun, and 2 to reload. Starter weapons and Exoskeletons don't have a form. Yes, close range weapons have those too. Lore 10000 years ago: There were 6 champions. They were: Champion Electric Arc, Champion Peacemaker, Champion Mercenary, Champion Solar Cannon, Anti-Champion Rifle, and Champion Prototype. There was also Ultra Beam The champions have been filling up this universe by using an ammo pack to make their weapon. All of the champions had at least 3 planets, except the champion Prototype. Where she only had one planet: Earth and it's only moon. 8900 years ago: Weapons such as (Fannon weapons) ended up having hide in a very big kindergarten. The reason was this was unknown. Probably didn't like them at all. 9000 years ago: Prototype S was a fake personality made from Champion Prototype. This is because she wanted to visit the planet, however she also didn't want the other champions to find out. She managed get away with this for a lot of years. While controlling her weapon colony, she also had sniper by her side named: "Sunrise". 8500 years ago: Champion Prototype as Prototype S and her Sunrise attacked a lot of guns and had to flee because Casanova and Red Twins accidentally fused and made Dual Casanova. 7525 years ago: In a middle of a gun war, she decided to fake her own death. By tell Sunrise her last order as a Champion, poofs Champion Prototype and Sunrise shape shifts into Prototype S, proceeds to shoot Champion Prototype, dropping her fake pieces, making it look like she was broken. This out raged Ultra Beam and the other champions causing them to shoot a beam of light that corrupted all of the guns expect Prototype S, Dual Casanova, and Sunrise. This light changed the appearance of the human shape by turning them into all sort of weird creatures. Current Years: Prototype S ended up giving up her physical form in order to give birth to her daughter: Qhea. As the time moves on, Qhea seems want to know the truth. She decides to ask Sunrise about it. Doing so, she finds out that Prototype S faked her own death and only Sunrise knew about it. Qhea was not infuriated about it, but questionable about it. F.A.Q. What happens when they run out of HP? * They will poof into the gun they are using. If the gun is dual wielded, only one of them will drop. The ammo appears to missing when that happens. What happens when they run out of ammo? * They just can't shoot. Do they have to eat? * Well yes, but actually no. If a part is missing, what happens? * They will start to glitch the living hell out of themselves. If the parts are dismantled and placed very wrongly, they will be gone for good. The only guns that can heal them are life stealing weapons. Note that they don't have to take other life to do so. Can they fuse? * It's possible. They can become corrupted right? * Sadly yes. The lore will explain how it happens. When is the lore coming? * It's here. Stop asking. Other Pages * Humaniod Guns: Campaign Update * Story Time: Dual Shotguns meets an entitled parent Trivia * This is a reference to a show called "Steven Universe". Where in this universe, the guns are the gems. **Ultra Beam portrays as White Diamond. Category:Weapons